Unexpected Visitor
by SunRise19
Summary: On the day before Angela and Shawn are to be married, someone unexpected shows up in Angela's life. Will the wedding be ruined? Will Angela be able to forgive? Who sent this person? PLZ RR!...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all!!!!

Here's a BMW fic, it wouldn't go away (the idea that is) lol...well, here it is, I hope you like it and please RR and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!

Good? Bad? Suggestions? Tell me whatever!

Chapter 1:

"I can't believe it, I'm getting married tomorrow!"

Angela More paced around in Cory and Topanga's bedroom, twirling around in the white gown that had taken months for her to pick out.

"I don't know what's more amazing," Topanga laughed, "you getting married or Shawn actually settling down."

"I know," Angela said as she sat on the bed, "it is amazing, three months after I came back from France and Shawn proposes."

"I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner," Rachel commented as she walked in to the room.

"You ready for this Shawny?"

Cory asked his best friend as they sat in Jack and Eric's living room, eating pizza.

"Yeah, I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life Cor," Shawn answered as Jack and Eric walked in from outside.

"Hey man," Jack greeted as he patted Shawn on the shoulder, "ready for the big day?"

"Yeah Jack," Shawn replied as the two men sat on the couch and each grabbed slices of the pizza.

"Jack, were you nervous getting married?"

Shawn inquired after swallowing;

"Yeah, it was pretty nerve racking," Jack said, "but I was absolutely sure that I was doing the right thing, and me and Eric couldn't be happier, right?"

"I guess," Eric ruled his eyes in a mocking way while everyone laughed.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for apartment 3, do you have any idea what floor it would be on?"

A slender black woman inquired of another black man with slick backed hair that sat on the steps of an apartment building.

"Yeah, go up the first four flights of stairs and it's on that floor," he answered as the woman replied with a nod and headed inside the building.

"You look great Angela," Rachel smiled as she held up Angela's hair, twisting it up in trying to find the perfect way to do it for the wedding.

"How do you know, you can't even find the right hair style, and what do you know about hair?"

"I used to do my sister's hair," Rachel replied as the bride to be sighed.

"I think I'll just get a hairdresser," Angela said,"it's my fault I didn't get one sooner," she murmured.

"Fine, spend money that you don't have," Rachel retorted as the two girls laughed.

"Hey Topanga, where's the coffee? I must have my morning cup!"

Rachel yelled, all three in a cheerful fun mood.

"Hang on a sec, I'm coming," Topanga replied as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Topanga said as she set down the two cups and walked over to the door.

"Yes?"

Topanga questioned as she looked threw the peephole.

"I'm looking for Angela More; I was told she was here."

"Hold on," Topanga said as she went back in to her bedroom.

"Angela, some woman is here to see you."

"Who could it be?"

"I hope it's not that annoying wedding planner, the one that you and Cory almost got stuck with," she said as she neared the door, still in her wedding dress.

"Yeah?"

Angela remarked as she swung open the door, and stared in shock at the woman standing in front of her.

"mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Angela," the older woman spoke softly to her only child, "may I come in?"

Stunned, Angela opened the door to allow her mother to enter the apartment, "I had to see you."

Anger suddenly filled Angela's mind and Heart. This woman, walked out on her when she was 12, and now comes back 9 years later?

"Why," she began, "so you can walk out again?"

This statement caught the woman off guard, "no, I don't want to not be apart of your life."

"Ummm, Angela? Do you want us to leave the room?"

Rachel's voice cut through the tension in the room.

"No, I'll introduce you all to my mom, though I don't see the point."

Her eyes narrowed at the woman, "Topanga, Rachel, this is my mom, Barbra."

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel said, rather awkwardly. Topanga nodded as the two girls left the room.

"Sit down, want anything?"

Angela practically demanded of her mother as Barbara sat down in a chair that was near the table.

"No, I don't want anything; I came here to talk to you. I hear that you're getting married, why didn't you send me an invitation?"

"Hmmm," Angela had a pretend to think look on her face, "maybe it was because I didn't know where you were? Maybe it's because you left with out as so much as a goodbye? Maybe it's because I don't want to see you?!"

By this time, Angela was shouting at the woman that sat just 3 feet away.

"Angela, there were a lot of reasons of why I did what I did," Barbra cut her daughter's rampage off, "your father… he, he was abusive to me and he…"

The woman didn't have time to finish her sentence; Angela was quick to slap her across the face before her mother could say another word.

"Get out," Angela demanded, her voice low and cold.

"Baby girl…"

"You're a damn lyer!!!! Who the hell do you think you are, accusing daddy of doing that to you?! You left because you weren't in love anymore, and you were having that affair, at least that's what the guy that ran the local store said after you left."

"James."

Barbra said under her breath, but Angela didn't miss it.

"How did you know, about me getting married?"

"You look so beautiful in your dress; do you have anyone to fix your hair?"

"I better not see you there."

Angela briskly said as she turned and walked out of the room, the long skirt swirling around her legs as she walked.

------------------------

"What's wrong, Shawny?"

Cory and Shawn sat in Jack and Eric's apartment, drinking soda while Jack was on the phone and Eric stood behind him, trying to listen to what the person was saying on the other line.

"Nothing, do you think they'll get that baby from the adoption agency?"

"I hope so; Jack and Eric just love her."

"I wonder if Angela has called, they still aren't in the 21st century and don't have call waiting," Shawn commented.

"You aren't supposed to see her the night before the wedding Shawn," Cory said, "its bad luck."

Shawn smiled as he recalled a memory from the past, "so, you peaked in to Topanga's bedroom window the night before your wedding."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I didn't see anything."

A/N: Ok all, sorry this chapter is so short, but let me explain: Shawn and Angela are getting married (or will they) the day after this… meaning, that this is taking place, the day before the wedding. So yes, I know I am dragging this out.

Please leave your thoughts, suggestions, and/or ideas in a review or email…

Thank you everyone for your reviews, they mean very much to me!!!!

I hope you all liked this chapter!!! Also, I'm so sorry for now just updating, updates will come more often!!!

Thank you all!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was late; Angela knew this fact as she tried to sleep.

'You're just nervous about marrying Shawn…'

Angela thought but her heart knew the truth: she was thinking about her mother, the mother that had left nine years before with out as so much as a backwards glance. Tired of trying to sleep, the young woman got out of bed and walked into the small kitchen. Sitting down and propping up her head with her hand, the bride to be began to think. There were so many questions going through her mind, Angela couldn't think straight.

'How did she get my address?'

'How did she know I am getting married?'

Questions, with no answers in sight;

Across town, Shawn Hunter paced back and forth in his room. Angela hadn't called him, and he was wondering how her day had gone. Jumping slightly from the ringing phone, Shawn calmed his breathing enough to walk over and answer it. Sitting down on his bed, he raised the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Shawn?"

"Oh, hi Barbra, how did it go?"

"It didn't go good, didn't go good at all, she doesn't want me at your wedding," Barbra's voice nearly cracked on the other line.

"Just give her some time to cool down…"

Shawn stopped, there wedding was less than twenty four hours away;

"Thank you," Barbra's voice broke into his thoughts, "thanks for trying to fix things between my daughter and me, but I think it's too late for a relationship."

"Look," Shawn said, "come to our wedding."

"What?"

"Come to Angela and my wedding, I invite you."

"Shawn, I can't be there, she'll kill me, and not to mention you if she finds out."

"Listen," Shawn began to reply, "She'll understand, just say you'll be there."

"I can't make a promise like…"

"Just tell me you'll be there, please?"

Barbra sighed, "What do you mean, she'll understand?"

"When I tell her why I did, what I did."

"Why did you Shawn?"

There was a pause before Shawn said, "Just say you'll be there."

"Shawn…"

"The church is on Elm Street, it's called Sacred Hearts, and the wedding is at two."

The older woman sighed, "I can't…"

"Elm Street, Sacred Hearts, at two."

He reached over and placed the phone back on the hook, then sighed himself. He had no clue as to what tomorrow would bring.

'Would Angela understand?'

'What if she didn't, would she call off the wedding?'

Shawn yawned before glancing at the bedside clock, it read one thirty. Yawning again, he lay fully on the bed and closed his eyes.

'Will she show?'

Shawn's last thought before he fell asleep;

A/N: Yes, I am aware that these chapters are short…but I think this story should be finished in about two chapters; just all depends when I can get them written. I'm a college student, so sometimes finding the time and the will power to write can be hard. Thank you to all that have stuck by me, thank you so much! Thanks for all the reviews; I love them, thanks for taking the time to do so!


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Angela, Angela?"

Rachel's insistent voice awoke Angela as she slept;

"Angela, what are you doing here?"

"Rachel, what time is it?"

"Eight thirty," was the redheaded response as she turned and began making coffee.

"What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"I must have fallen asleep here," Angela said as she cracked her stiff neck as if to prove her point.

"Why did you sleep here?"

"Because I couldn't sleep so I came here to think," Angela replied as she stood up, "do you want any help?"

"No, I'm good; can you go and wake up Topanga?"

Angela didn't answer as she walked back in the bedroom and shook her best friend's shoulder, "Topanga."

"What?"

She sleepily opened her eyes, "what time is it?"

"It's time to get up," Angela replied as she left the room. She was joined a few minutes later in the kitchen by a sleepy Topanga.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I'm just nervous about the wedding," Angela lied, and the others knew it.

"You were thinking about your mom," Rachel said as she set three cups of coffee on the table.

"How did she know I was getting married? How did she find me?"

Angela thought out loud, not bothering to argue with her roommates this early in the morning.

"What did she say?"

"She said that dad was abusing her, she's a damn liar!"

Rachel and Topanga exchanged looks, "that is really hard to believe."

"She should have just been honest with you," Topanga said, "that she wasn't in love with him anymore."

"Yeah," Angela retorted as the girls looked at the clock, "it's nine, and we need to start getting you ready."

"You aren't going to freak out, are you?"

"Why?"

"I'm just checking Cor."

Shawn laughed as the two men stood in one of the rooms at the back of the church, Jack and Eric stood right behind them.

"It's cool with me that Cory's your best man," Jack said, "I know I gave you a hard time about it, but after all you guys grew up together."

"Thanks man," Shawn said as the two brothers hugged.

"It's time you guys," the priest appeared in the doorway of the church room and Shawn along with the others made there way to the alter.

It was then the bridal music started, making everyone stands and acknowledge Angela's walk down the aisle on her father's arm. As Shawn scanned the crowd, he was disappointed that he didn't see Barbra's face among the many assembled for there happy day.

'I knew it.'

Shawn thought as the priest began there speech and Angela's eyes were on Shawn, and his on her own. It wasn't until a door opening in the back of the old building that Shawn raised his head.

Wearing a simple blue dress, standing in the doorway, was Barbra More.

Angela hadn't noticed as Shawn gave a thankful smile and turned back to the ceremony. He gazed at Angela's white creamy gown, and her hair pinned up and curls.

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

"I do," Angela's father replied as he kissed his daughter's cheek and squeezed her hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today…"

It was at that moment that Angela had just happened to glance around the crowded church, and her eyes fell upon her mother.

00000End Of Chapter 4

A/N: Hi all, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! Again, I am aware these are short. And I'm sorry, but I hope you'll continue reading and I'll see you all ASAP!

Please don't forget to RR!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Shawn immediately felt Angela tense as her eyes flickered from her mother standing at the back of the church and then back to Shawn who was standing beside her. Anger began to boil with in her, who had told her mother where the wedding was being held at? Who had dared to invite her to the ceremony? Didn't she get the message when Angela had talked to her just hours before? Why did it have to be this day of all the days in her life?

"Angela," the elderly priest's voice brought her back from her thoughts, "Do you take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love, cherish, obey, honor and forsake all others till death do you part?"

The young woman swallowed before replying as she smiled at Shawn, "I do."

"Do you Shawn take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love, cherish, obey, honor and forsake all others till death do you part?"

This was it, Shawn Hunter was officially settling down with a woman. A slight fear gripped at his hart however one look in Angela's direction made all his last moment doubts melt away. The way her dark eyes gazed upon him he knew that she'd stand beside him no matter what life would bring. Even if she found out that he was the one that had made her mother come back to her life, the young man hoped she would understand, prayed that she would understand why.

"I do," Shawn softly said as he kept his eyes fixed on his beautiful bride, "I do."

"He said it twice!"

Eric piped up as Jack clapped a hand over his mouth; a chuckle resounded through out the building as the priest looked over at the two men.

"Just ignore him," Jack said as Shawn shot him a look, "What, I'm trying to help."

The priest sighed as he fixed his gaze back on the couple in front of him, "By the power placed with me and the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Shawn lifted Angela's veil, however as the man leaned forward to claim his first kiss as man and wife all the people seemed to disappear around them. Time seemed to stop as Shawn closed his eyes, feeling her soft lips against his own.

"Family and friends, I now present the new Mr. and Mrs. Angela and Shawn Hunter!"

The two were surrounded by family and the crowd from the church as all of them applauded while Shawn and Angela walked down the aisle and headed towards the doors of the cathedral. It was then that the man looked up to see Barbra, slipping out of the door. Shawn tried to raise his hand to have her walk closer; however the woman backed out and went around a corner of the building. Shawn sighed as Angela had turned away from saying something to Topanga.

"What's wrong?"

Although the man knew what was bothering his new wife he still held a hope that it was nothing.

"I want to know who the hell invited that woman," Angela coldly said as Shawn's sliver of hope was dashed, "Do you know who asked her to come?"

He didn't want to lie to her, not when they were just married and things were finally going right for them. However, it was he that had started this, using his computer to look up her information and to tell Barbra about the wedding. It was he that started it; it was he that was going to have to finish it.

"Angela," He began as suddenly a photographer was outside of the church, snapping pictures as the young woman tried to smile and Shawn was failing at it.

"These are certainly happy people," the man commented as Shawn took Angela's hand.

"Can we do this at the reception please?"

"Sure," the man replied as the people around them gave Shawn puzzled looks, "I get paid anyway."

"Shawn," Angela began as they walked towards the limo while the others scattered towards there own cars, "What's going on?"

He waited until they were inside the car before he spoke, "You looked sortive mad and I want happy pictures to hang on our apartment walls and to put in the frames…"

"Shawn," Angela's tone became harsh as her eyes narrowed, "Was it you that told my mother about our wedding?"

"Me? Why would you think…?"

"Shawn!!"

Angela yelled as the male shrunk back against the seat, "What, why, how, how could you?"

"Angela I can explain," Shawn began as his wife glared at him. Shawn remembered his thoughts in the church he did not want to start off his marriage by hiding secrets.

"Angela," he began as he gazed at her, "The reason that I looked up your mom is to perhaps maybe give you the chance that I never got."

"What?"

"Yeah," Shawn continued, "I never could find my own mother, and my dad died before I could say all that I wanted to say to him. So, I was up late one night and I just thought…"

"Oh baby," Angela said as she moved closer towards him, her eyes that once held anger now shown with understanding.

"I know why you did it," she said, "However, I just don't think now was the right time."

"When would be the right time then Angela?"

A moment of silence stretched on between them, "I don't know," she softly responded as she gave a deep sigh.

"I didn't mean to ruin this day," Shawn said, "However, I do wonder what the hell I was thinking. I screwed up again…"

Another sigh from Angela, "You meant well, you always do."

She rung her hands as she looked out the window biting her lip in a nervous way, "I don't think my father saw her."

The young man exhaled as he leaned his head back onto the back of the seat, "Well, that's good. I just want you to know that I never meant to cause you any pain. I know that my thinking may have been really stupid, I was only seeing what could be between you and your mom, not all the crap it was going to take to get to that point."

Angela let out a bit of a chuckle, "I know Shawn, and I really don't know what's going to happen between her and me."

"There could be something?"

"Maybe in time," the woman replied after a moment past between them, "I can't say for sure. However, knowing and understanding why you did what you did I can perhaps try to talk to her. I just hope that she won't make up ridiculous excuses and that she'll be truthful."


End file.
